


Resignation

by ChurimiyiaTsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurimiyiaTsu/pseuds/ChurimiyiaTsu
Summary: I resign everything.That was what Kuroko Tetsuya’s resignation letter said, and it left a dark foreboding feeling in the ones who read it, namely, the Generation of Miracles.... I wrote this at like, 1am on a weekday don't sue me please.
Relationships: Hinted Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. One

_I resign everything_

That was what Kuroko Tetsuya’s resignation letter said, and it left a dark foreboding feeling in the ones who read it, namely, the Generation of Miracles. 

“Surely he didn’t mean _everything_ everything.. Right?” Kise’s wavering voice asked uncertainly. He glanced between Akashi and Aomine, who knew Kuroko the most. 

“This is Tetsu-kun we’re talking about… he wouldn’t be so reckless, he’s not selfish like that... Right?” Momoi replied, her voice inching higher and higher as her nervous smile grew more panicked. 

“Would he? Tetsu’s been different lately…” Aomine muttered, his usually impassive face growing worried. “No thanks to you!” Momoi yelled, her bottled up rage was finally exploding. 

“No thanks to any of you!” she continued, tears threatening to spill over. “No thanks to me... “ Momoi whispered, her eyes downcast. 

“He wouldn’t do something so foolish,” Akashi assured smoothly, but as calm as he sounded, he could not stop his hands from trembling. His instincts screamed at him. 

“He can’t. He won’t. Kuro-chin still has many vanilla milkshakes to enjoy, and many more vanilla snacks,” Murasakibara muttered, crushing a finished box of Pocky in his hand. 

It was the day after Teiko’s win against Meiko, and Akashi had requested a meeting after school. No one expected to see the flutter of a letter as it fell while a door slammed shut behind it. By the time the letter was read, there was no trace of their Phantom. 

“The door he left through…” Midorima started, all eyes immediately darted to the door, to which their eyes widened _is the shortest way to the roof._

The speed at which Aomine ran in that moment made any other time he’s ever run before seem like a turtle’s, the heavy door swung open surprisingly fast and Aomine raced after Kuroko, his shadow, his friend… but did he even have the right to call him that anymore? 

The rest of the miracles followed behind, the jostle up the stairs as they attempted to follow their ace was a messy one, but fast nonetheless.

“TETSU!” they heard a voice yell, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Aomine’s voice cracked with pain, the emotions that were buried for so long were finally being uncovered to reveal raw pain.

“Aomine-kun. I’m surprised to find you here,” the calm voice replied. 

“Tetsuya, get away from the edge right now,” Akashi demanded, he was absolute, Kuroko had to listen to him. He had to. Or else. Or else. 

“Everyone’s here..?” A muted but surprised expression was on Kuroko’s face. “I wasn’t aware any of you even cared… even Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun are here, or is it that you don’t want a guilty conscience?”

“How could you even think that Kuroko-chi?!” Kise asked despairingly, “We care about you so much, we need you!”

Kuroko danced along the edge, one hand held on the rail while the other one reached longingly to the now setting sun. “Do you?” he smiled softly 

“Tetsu-kun, don’t do this to us. Don’t be so selfish. Please!” Momoi took a step towards Kuroko, who in turn dangled a foot over the edge. 

“Momoi-san, please. Let me be selfish just this once.” Kuroko whispered darkly, the skies were quiet and he whispered those words, filled with so much pain and anger. 

Kise lunged forward, held back by Momoi who held his hand, shaking her head. “Kuroko-chi has so much to live for!” he yelled instead, still hunched over from his attempt to lunge at the smaller boy. 

“Do I?”

It was like watching a tightly wrapped ribbon unravel. The usually emotionless, dull face was replaced by a crazed expression, eyes brightening with so much pain and an uncontained yet so painstakingly _fake _smile. Could it even be called a smile? It was slowly crumbling, falling apart, waiting to be tugged off.__

____

____

It was no secret that Kuroko was selfless. He did much for the team, making many sacrifices for them. With those sacrifices, the only thing he had was basketball, what did he have now? 

____

____

Now that he despised basketball with his entire being? When was the last time anyone has ever seen him do something for himself on the scale he does for the team?

____

____

“Tetsu. I know I wasn’t the greatest person to you. I realize that now. And I hate that it takes this happening for me to realize it. You’re my shadow. I’m your light. Don’t leave. _Please._ ” Aomine pleaded, his numb emotions of the past few months were finding light.

____

____

Kuroko laughed. A bitter laugh. A maniacal one. But it was a laugh nonetheless. It was an unnerving sight. 

____

____

“Kuro-chin still has so many vanilla snacks to eat.. And so many more vanilla milkshakes to eat…” Murasakibara exclaimed, surprising the group a bit. He was never one to be loud. 

____

____

“Today is supposed to be a good day for Aquarius… you can’t go when today is supposed to be good,” Midorima declared, pushing his glasses up confidently. 

____

____

Kuroko's face dropped back to a dull one. Still twitching slightly, as if the dull facade would pull away quickly. Slightly wide eyes darted uncertainly between the Miracles. 

____

____

“You’ll have to excuse my selfishness then, Aomine-kun. Murasakibara-kun, I haven’t had vanilla shakes in a while. Midorima-kun, you haven’t considered what I believe is good. This is better. For all of us.” Kuroko’s hands fell at his hips, letting his words sink in. 

____

____

“Tetsuya. Did… the other Akashi mean nothing to you?” Akashi whispered, his eye flickered between red and amber.

____

____

Kuroko tipped his head over in confusion, then his mouth curled up in twisted amusement, “I should be the one asking Akashi-kun that.” 

____

____

Kuroko held his free hand against his head, as if he had a headache. "I don't believe I meant anything to any of you, especially not Akashi-kun... I'm just a toy." He sang softly.

____

____

“Today is a nice day... “ Kuroko turned his back to the group that he once called his friends, “The world of light filling up with a cold darkness is a fulfilling last sight to see. I’ve turned in my official resignation form for the basketball club, here’s my resignation for good.” 

____

____

He looked back at his former friends and his one fleeting love who collectively ran after him, arms reaching out desparately, Kuroko scraped away his dull facade as he smiled his first real smile, and fell.

____


	2. Two

“Forgive me Tetsuya, allow me to be a bit more selfish,” Akashi whispered, two red eyes brimming with tears. 

“So it takes me almost dying for you to come back?” Kuroko asked, hanging over the roof. Both arms were held by the Miracles and Momoi. 

“Unfortunately so…” Akashi had the decency to look away in shame. 

“Just let me go,” Kuroko muttered.

“We won’t. None of us will.” Akashi replied.

“I’m a waste of your time,” Kuroko countered.

“You’re never a waste,” Kise affirmed.

“I’m weak,” Kuroko’s face wavered.

“You’re stronger than any of us here,” Midorima informed confidently. 

“Kuro-chin isn’t physically the strongest. I’m always worried I might accidentally crush him. But Kuro-chin is mentally the strongest,” Murasakibara reached a long arm to curl around Kuroko’s back to ease him back up. 

“Some mental strength I have,” Kuroko stared longingly at the concrete ground a few floors below them. 

Akashi cupped Kuroko’s face and gently pulled it towards him, towards their team. “You never gave up on any of us...you simply gave up on yourself,” _and I’m sorry it had to come to this._

“I can’t do anything right,” Kuroko whispered.

“You’re kidding right? Your passes are the coolest ever,” Aomine yelled, face brimming with rage.

“Dai-chan’s not helping at all,” Momoi muttered.

“Agreed.” Kise chirped.

“I’m just a shadow,” Kuroko’s eyes dulled at this. Desperately trying to convince himself, to convince the Miracles to just let it all end. 

“Everything’s a pain, I can’t look at anything without feeling pain. I can’t do this anymore, I can’t bring myself to live.” Kuroko whispered, choking on his words as tears he held back for so long started to fall.

The smaller boy was shaky in their arms as they held him tightly. 

“We’re the ones that caused you the pain. It’s not right that you’re the one that suffers for it,” Kise replied. “Kise said something intelligent for once,” Midorima commented. 

“Congratulations Kise-kun,” Kuroko’s voice was muffled by the hug. “Kuroko-chiiii, we almost lost you, I have evolved for you! I love you. Please don’t do that ever again,” he wailed.

“Kise-kun is being ridiculous. I take back my congratulations.” Kuroko sighed, pulling out of the hug but still behind held tightly. 

Akashi practically dragged Kuroko over the rail and away from the edge. “I don’t think there’s anything I could ever do to make up for what any of us has done for you,” he muttered, “but I apologize regardless. We were so caught up in ourselves, we forgot what was most important.”

“Akashi-kun… all I want is for everyone to be happy again. To love basketball. For us to be a team again,” Kuroko whispered. 

“We really don’t deserve Tetsu-kun at all,” Momoi teared up, hugging Kuroko tightly. 

“Tetsu… you may be a shadow, but you’re the brightest light,” Aomine muttered, a bit shyly. 

“Aomine has achieved self-awareness. What an accomplishment.” Midorima pushed his glasses up, back turning away from the group. 

“Yay Mine-chin~” Murasakibara cheered lazily.

“Aomine-kun has experienced character development. Congratulations, new achievement unlocked,” Kuroko added. 

“Since when did you make video game references?!” Aomine yelled.

“Since I had more time on my hands,” Kuroko replied. 

“Ah-” 

The playful atmosphere dampened.

“It wasn’t too bad,” Kuroko looked away. 

“Wasn’t too bad my butt!” was the response yelled. 

“Kuro-chin lost me calories. I need to regain them,” Murasakibara sighed. 

Akashi sent a subtle glare.

“They’re calories I’d be willing to lose again,” Murasakibara added. 

“Kuroko, from now on you’d better have your lucky items with you at all times,” Midorima reprimanded. 

“But Midorima-ku-” Kuroko started.

“No excuses. Even if you don’t feel they would help, it would help my peace of mind. Not that I care…” Midorima grumbled. 

“Kuroko-chi should give me hugs everyday so I know I’m not imagining him whenever I see him!” Kise declared. 

“No thank you, I can simply jab Kise-kun instead,” Kuroko held up his arm, eager to assure Kise of his fears that he was very much real. 

Kise screeched and backed away. 

“So we don’t miss Kuro-chin as much… we should make him eat more, so he can grow taller,” Murasakibara suggested as he gave Kuroko a box of vanilla pocky.

“That is a good idea, if you were giving him food that would actually help him grow…” Akashi replied, eying the vanilla pocky with distaste. 

“I don’t have the slightest idea what you mean by that Akashi-kun,” Kuroko mumbled through the pocky stick. 

“The pocky stick is tall. Like I will be after I finish the box,” he continued, stating his ridiculous logic so confidently, Akashi almost believed him. 

Kuroko plopped down on the roof tiredly, finishing the box rather quickly, pouting when he reached for one and couldn’t find any more. 

“You’re not hiding anything from me,” Akashi sighed as he sat down next to Kuroko. 

“Once again, I don’t have the slightest idea on what you mean Akashi-kun,” Kuroko replied, looking away. 

“You’re not okay, you’re hiding it. You want to jump, but you know that you can’t. Not right now at least. And I’m never letting you have another attempt,” Akashi reprimanded. 

“Akashi-kun is annoyingly smart,” Kuroko hugged his knees closer to himself, muttering. “I shouldn’t have left my letter out in the open.” 

“Tetsuya.. Somewhere in you, you want to live. That’s why the letter was so ambiguous, why it was left out in the open. Why you didn’t just jump off the moment you saw us,” Akashi rested a hand reassuringly on Kuroko’s back.

“Lies. I just didn’t want to leave you in the dark…” Kuroko huffed. 

“You wanted us back… but you didn’t know how to bring us back… and you couldn’t bear to see us like this… or ever again. Even then, when you hated us, you still thought of us,” Akashi smiled softly. 

“Thank you. For being alive, for caring, for never forgetting,” Akashi continued. 

Kuroko teared up at this, “Akashi-kun is really unfair. Everyone… is really unfair. I just wanted to be selfish for a little bit,” he sighed. 

“If this is your version of being selfish we’re gonna force you to be selfless forever!” Aomine yelled. 

“That sounds so toxic out of context,” Kise muttered.

“I heard that!” Aomine shouted, cornering Kise. 

“Things are slowly going back,” Akashi commented.

“Everyone’s coming home,” Kuroko smiled. 

“Welcome home, Kuroko,” Akashi greeted, "I'll pay for your therapy."

“Akashi-kun is odd. I was never gone, nor do I want therapy. Welcome back, Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun, and Murasakibara-kun… welcome back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So. Breaking it down.
> 
> The Generation of Miracles are unrealistic asf so they are able to pull Kuroko back up because. They're unrealistically fast, strong, etc. Woo. 
> 
> Midorima continues to make jabs at Aomine to try to calm the situation down into a more lighthearted one, because he knows Kuroko will feel bad if they continue to be all gloomy. 
> 
> Humanity has the inherent instinct to survive. It's really really hard to actually kill yourself, so the parts of Kuroko that weren't so clouded with despair made sure to do things to try to prevent Kuroko's death. It's like he's scheming against himself whoa~~
> 
> None of the GoM are good at feelings... Go them! 
> 
> I was sleep deprived while writing this HHHHH
> 
> I ALSO WANT TO ESTABLISH THAT SUICIDE IS NOT THE ANSWER! The fact that Kuroko almost dying is what brought the GoM back is terrible. Suicide won’t fix any problems, at all.


End file.
